wings_of_phoenixfandomcom-20200214-history
Sazaki Masamune
The most dangerous of the four eternal swords, Sazaki Masamune is a hot-blooded battle-crazed lady with her trademark slasher smile who struck fear into the hearts of thousands. She is currently siding with Alqobaria in their war against Alestiel and has proven herself to be the biggest threat to Alestiel as a whole. Born and raised by Sazaki clan of Surajan royal guards, Masamune grew up learning various fighting techniques and elemental spells from the best of Suraja. Masamune displayed an overwhelming beastly instincts in combat and a pure love for full frontal battles since her tender ages, a bone-chilling barbaric behavior according to her family. She awakened her psycho-empathic power in her late teens, and made full use of it, decimating the elites of Surajan royal guards and made herself known as the most powerful in the land. Finally winning over the respect of her peers and seniors, she was then hailed as Suraja's future marshal. That idea however, was short lived after Emperor Sanjuras himself stripped down Suraja's military might significantly in order to bolster their productivity in other fields. Although she acknowledged the emperor's insights for the country's own good, Masamune could not bear to live in a country without battles and took her leave shortly. Soon thereafter, she ended up finding her haven in the frontline of Alestiel-Alqobaria war, constantly fighting against the superior might of Alestiel army. Appearance Although she left her homeland, Masamune harbors great pride as a Surajan herself. Her body is infused with Surajan magical tattoos, which extends from her back to her waist. On the battlefield, she can almost always be found with her custom Surajan royal guard uniform. She also maintains her hime-cut black long locks silky smooth to keep the ideal image of Surajan beauty despite living a life full of combat. Masamune's facial expression can be generally broken down to two categories: a stern serious face and a smug slasher smile. For those unfamiliar with her personality, it is confusing to differentiate between her happy and angry face as she would flash the same smile. In combat situation, her slasher smile is complemented with glowing fiery green aura on her eyes, indicating an overflow of prana reinforcing her body. Personality The epitome of pure hot-bloodedness, Masamune can often be found in combat, shouting and screaming at the top of her lungs with ruthless aggression. On the scale of 1 to 10 of badassery and batshit insanity, she scores a solid 11. "As long as I can feel my blood burning, I don't need anything else," true to her statement, Masamune simply lives to fight. She has no qualms on destroying those who stand in her way, be it weak or strong. She is also known to never hold back at all and releases her full power from the get-go, often ending her fights in just a few seconds. Even though she is often depicted as a hot-blooded sociopath, Masamune is a proud lady who possesses strong ideals and sense of justice, never resorting to slaughter helpless enemies and those who chose to flee from her. She sided with Alqobaria because not only Alestiel proves to be a more powerful opponent, but also according to her own words,'' "With Alqobaria, you know they are a bunch of idiots, but Alestiel is fishy, and I don't like fishiness".'' Boss Fight theme (Awakening theme)